Manufacturers of goods sometimes wish to determine where new markets are emerging and/or developing. Smaller, growing markets are often desirable targets for such studies. As these markets grow larger and/or mature, previous market research becomes obsolete and may be updated and/or performed again.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.